Stop, Drop, and Run
by Ann Nona Miss
Summary: The past should remain just that, the past. At least that is what Sakura believes. So she is up facing her next challenge. New town, new job, and trying to get back to college, or, that was what she thought her challenge was. Who knew her job would be the real challenge here.


**Stop, Drop and Run**

_Who is Sakura Haruno?_

_**By: Ann Nona Miss**_

**Disclaimer: Naruto is NOT mine.**

**. _:_ : _._ "**I'm glad you came"** . _:_ : _._**

"It's nice for you to be here" The woman with black short hair spoke as she sat down in her chair. The woman she was talking too, she merely did the same. "Pleasure is all mine" The rosette replied as she pushed her knees together and slanted them to the side. The black hair woman gathered her clipboard upon her desk and looked over the papers clipped to it, "Shall we get started then?" She questioned as she glanced over to the other woman. The rosette turned the corners of her lips up, "Of course".

"So, who do you want this job?" The black haired woman pulled out a pen, her eyes watching the apple green of the other woman.

The rosette, gave a soft smile, pulling her hands out over her knees. "Well Ma'am, I've just moved into the state in hopes to settle down and start school up again. In order for me to do this, I'll need the help of your company and in return, I'll give you my best efforts". The black haired woman lifted her brows, "What makes you think you can give us your best efforts?" She quickly asked.

The rosette turned her smile into a smirk, "Because Ma'am, that is all I ever give. Nothing less and everything more". Hook, line, and sinker, the rosette knew she had the woman.

"Alright then, I'm going to give you a scenario and you are to answer it the best you can. Lets say, you are having trouble with your co-worker. What would you do?" Black eyes stared down the apple green eyes.

The rosette seemed unfazed by the stare, "It depends on what the trouble is. Lets say this said person is completely ignoring me, especially when I ask for help. I can approach them and nicely ask what is wrong. Most minor things could, and should, be handled between the two parties and if it persist, then a third party, which should be my manager, is to intervene. Now, lets say I saw this said associate steal something or do something unorthodox. I'd have to immediately tell a manager and/or a Loss Prevention representative." Two questions and the rosette definitely knew she had the woman wrapped around to tiny little fingers.

"Next question, what is your strength?" The woman was feverishly writing things down, trying to keep up with the words that were said. The rosette blinked, liked her lips and stared straight into the woman's black eyes. This was going to be impacting. "My strength is that I give all my efforts, I do not quit. I will find a fast solution and complete my goal".

Silence filled the room, their was a pause between the women. The black haired woman then continued to scribble something down on her sheet. "Your weakness? What is it?" She questioned further. The rosette flicked her eyes towards her hands and back at the woman. "My weakness is that I do not like to leave with unfinished business. If there is something to be done, I need to get it done."

"Explain to be what team work is about? Please give me an example of how you portrayed team work" The black haired woman quickly asked. The rosette didn't even bat an eye. "Team work is about working together. My previous job, team work was hard to accomplish, seeing as it was a one man job and normally only one person to do it. But, when the chance of a second person was available, we would swoop down and collaborate. We would assign chores and duties that would help make the work easy and efficient for the rest of us."

"It says here you worked at, 'A Waggin' Time', what is that?" This question earned a little blush from the rosette. "It's a pet grooming store that not only did grooming but sold pet items as well" she explained. "So I have a bit of experience with retail, for I'd have to know and explain products to customers."

The woman before her nodded and scribbled things down on her piece of paper. "Now we get to the real question, who is Sakura Haruno?"

Sakura, the rosette, paused to gather her thoughts. Her tongue darted out of her mouth, wetting her lips. She had been confident about all her questions, she had the answers memorized. But this question, she was unable to come with an answer and hoped to wing it when it got to the point. "Sakura Haruno... Is me of course" She flashed a smile at the black haired woman.

"I mean, I have a faults and strengths but when it comes down to it. I'm just a girl trying to wage her way back to college so I can become a business major" She tried her best to explain without making the woman bored.

It was silent for a little while, the woman's pen scribbling across the paper upon the clipboard. "My hair is natural, just a little fyi" Sakura suddenly commented. The woman chuckled, "I'm sure of it."

"Now, I have the open position within our Men's Department as a part timer. Do you have any qualms against working within that department?" The woman placed down her clipboard and pushed it to the side so Sakura couldn't glance over it. Sakura immediately shook her head.

"Now this store is a department store that is all across the world, even over the seas. It's famous and people all around the world, rich and famous mostly, come here. The men's department, it's one of the hardest departments out there and I have the faith that you can do it. Right now, I'm in the immediate position to offer you a position if I feel that you are up to it. I know that you are."

Sakura had to hold back her squeal. "Our HR representative will get in contact with you, explain to you about wages and tell you when you first start. With the holidays around the corner, it will be soon." The black haired woman gave the woman a gentle smile as Sakura's huge smile could not be wiped off.

The ladies stood from their spot and Sakura immediately struck out her hand, "It has been an honor, thank you for your time" The lady chuckled and took a hold of her hand. "Welcome to Konoha Incorporation."

**. _:_ : _._ "**The universe will never be the same"** . _:_ : _._**

**_A/N:_** So I intended to get this out earlier. BBBBUUUTTTT my life suddenly went hectic... I'm planning a wedding, full time at my job, and then my fiance came down for a week. : D Well, here it is my ita/Saku fanfic on it's merely little way.


End file.
